Talk:Branch/@comment-26340025-20191229044613/@comment-53539-20191229201115
The trouble is Netflix series re both canon and not canon at the same time, which makes it harder to rank them. The movies are canon -end of story- while all other things are secondary canon, meaning while licensed as legit "canon" unless otherwise said so, they do not overwrite the movies own canon lore. In short if something goes against the movies... its a contradiction. The one thing you have to remember about the Netflix series, as well as the Trolls books, is their licensed material, but the Netflix series itself being made more or less by animators under Dreamworks own direction. So the Netflix series actually has the next highest rank canon after the movies. The books meanwhile are third level canon, being licensed they count in the Trolls "universe" but their really... Really low ranked. Its the same for Toys, Toys also often have canon lore, but its just there to sell a toy and therefore their on the same level as books. Having been in a lot of fandoms over time, I've been surprised what gets referenced from other media in shows. Off the top of my home, the time Superman went to Mars was mentioned in "The Legion of Superheroes" and cross referenced by its own comic book that supported the show. Its pretty obvious the Netflix series is *not* allowed to confirm the Poppy x Branch relationship as more then a friendship. It can't, after all, move the storyline ahead of the movies. So if TBGO continues post World Tour, its only then will it play with a relationship between Poppy and Branch. And only if the 2nd movie has allowed the pair to be an item. I do hope they continue the TBGO post the movie and we even get the Trolls from the movie appear. But this will just tie things over once again until about 2024 when likely we'll get a Trolls3 and the final part of the Trolls trilogy, providing they are doing that. My main concern for WT is that its a movie about building the worlds lore for the Trolls, so relationships will likely take a secondary role. Its purpose is to expand the Trolls universe, that does not mean they won't touch relationships at all, its just it will have to happen along the way. ---- As a separate note. I'm a fan, I love speculations, their fun and we get to nice to see who got things right. I've always approved of fans coming up with theories for upcoming unreleased material. It stems from my long term fandom interactions in the One Piece fandom where we always try... And fail... To predict where the writer has taken things. Most fan theories will always be waaaaay off track since we don't know things like plot points and character existences until revealed. If people want to speculate on the wiki whats going to happen, their welcome to in comments, blogs or the discussions. Thats all fine. I've always been a BIG promoter of fan banter.